


Los Alamos

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-10
Updated: 2005-03-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Los Alamos

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Los Alamos**

**by: Taylor**

**Pairing(s):** Charlie/Will  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Character’s are not mine, nor is any money being made. Don’t sue.  
**Author's Note:** Charlie! Slash. Possibly the first ever. Mostly because poor Charlie doesn't get enough screen time or fic time. Tory made me do it. 

A clock ticks, like the one in the Oval Office. Will looks up at the ceiling and counts off a minute. 

“Do you still love her?” he asks. 

Charlie looks at him across the darkness. “Well...not in the immediate sense anymore. But it’s Zoey. It’s hard not to love her.” 

Will closes his eyes and its still black underneath his eyelids. He can put what little light there is in the room away, and focus on the timbre of Charlie’s voice. He knows when he’ll press his lips together, and when he’ll breathe, even though he can’t see a thing. 

“How about her?” 

“How about her what?” 

Will pauses, and finds the words he needs before something else comes out of his mouth. When he doesn’t find words, he moves to nervous action. The kind of nervous action that pushes you over a poker table and connects with the lips of someone already pining away for someone else. 

“ I meant...Does she still love you?” he asks. 

“I don’t think she ever did.” Charlie says in a voice he doesn’t know. “ She thinks I’m, you know, lovestruck. Which I suppose isn’t a bad thing but...” Charlie lays his head back on his hands, “She thinks it in a condescending way.” he sighs deeply. “She thinks I’m cute.” 

“You are cute” 

Charlie laughs a little and leans over. He kisses Will on the top of his shoulder and works his way up towards his throat. He knows in the dark, Will is smiling. It’ll be all okay for the rest of the night. 

But they both know, that neither one is so sure of the light. 

= 

fin, yo 


End file.
